AmeCan Coffee Shop AU
by AJBwasntHere
Summary: Alfred works in an average coffee shop and develops a crush on a regular customer.((This won't be updated as I no longer ship this and vew them more as brothers now, but please enjoy these))
1. Chapter 1

Alfred had to stop himself from jumping out of his skin when the next customer came up. It was Matthew, a regular at the shop. His big brother Francis made sure he always wore the best cloths so he looked like a prince from across the counter in a pressed shirt and waist-coat. He worked in the offices, Alfred assumed

He smiled cheekily at the Canadian "So, couldn't get up out of bed this morning without a hot americano, hm?"

"Just a grande soy latte please, Alfred." Matthew rolled his eyes at the american. It was the same procedure every time he came into the shop. He didn't get sick of it though. Who would get sick of a drop dead smoking american hitting on him then giving him coffee?  
"I bet you get a latte of dates" he turned, making the beverage for him. He took the cup and scribbled something on it that Matthew couldn't tell.

"So that's about three dollars for the coffee, right?" he pulled out his wallet, getting the money.

"Why don't you give me you're number and this'll be on the house" Alfred hit him with another line. Matthew picked up his coffee, handing Alfred five dollars "A tip for my favourite barista" and with that he left. Now outside the shop and on his way to work he took the time to read the cup. There was writing under it that when added to the writing above it read "Warning: Hot! -just like you" Matthew let out a small giggle at that.

Alfred noticed a piece of paper within the five dollar tip, pulling it out he seen the phone number on the piece of paper. Without hesitation, he ran into the back room and began squealing like a girl and jumping up and down. After about three months of hitting on the strikingly handsome man he got his number.

Mathias came in to see what was going on. "Look!" Alfred yelled, shoving the paper in his face. With this, he joined the american in the joyful victory dance. England looked in to see the two dorks dancing like fairies, but chose to ignore it and went back to work.

* * *

okay so I really want to write a AmeCan fic but I had no idea what to do so I got talking to this girl on Omegle (Tumblr: ) and she suggested a coffee shop AU and this is the first time I did one of those. -finally breaths- and that's why it's so sort. Other chapter's to follow! Credit to kikuhonda for the amazing idea!


	2. Chapter 2, First date

Alfred looked at the number in his hands, shaking slightly with nervousness. He had hit on Matthew from across the counter at the coffee shop casually for a while but didn't expect to get his number. He had planned out to maybe meet him again in the street and they could maybe go off somewhere. Anyway, he had his chance now! He had gotten tickets to see Billy Talent, he knew Matthew liked them since he wore their shirt into the shop once on his day off, now he just had to call them and pray he didn't refuse. He dialled the number and waited anxiously for the answer.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey! Matthew!" he spoke confidently but was still very nervous. "So, uh...I got tickets to see that band you like..umm" he lost his voice, unable to get the name of the band out "You know, the one you wore on your shirt that one time...and I was wondering if you maybe...wanna...come with me?" he bit his lip

Matthew blinked in surprise and blushed, "Um sure, why not?"

"Great!" he yelled down the line. "The show is at eight this Saturday, So I'll pick you up at around seven thirty. Is that okay?"

"Yes of course I can't wait," Matthew paced back and forth in the living room of his apartment. "Um do you know where I live?"

"uhh..." he mentally kicked himself. 'GOD IM SUCH AN IDIOT!' he thought. "umm, how about I pick you up in front of the coffee shop?"

"That sounds great Alfred I'll see you then," Matthew said before he ended the call.

"okay, see you" he put down his phone once Matthew hung up and began excitedly jumping and hooting. Time went by and it was Saturday. He had invested in a shirt of the band and bought one of their CDs for the car. His heart was beating excitedly as he neared the coffee shop

Matthew stood in front of the coffee shop he wore black skinny jeans, a black band tee, chequered converses, and a black zip up hoodie. He sat on the patio with a Styrofoam cup of tea. Alfred pulled up in front of the man and felt somewhat under dressed in his baggy stone wash jeans and black converse but oh well. It was a consert they were going to, not a ball. He lowered the window. "C'mon. The venue is a while away so we should get going"

Matthew smiled and nodded. He walked over to the passengers side of the car and slid inside. "How are you today pet?" It slipped out of his mouth but didn't bother to correct himself(A/N: Canada was a former British Colony)

Alfred blushed slightly at the supposed endearment. "I-I'm good, thanks." he replied, driving off "and yourself?"

Matthew sighed, "My big brother is being annoying. He continuously brings in woman and men and has loud obnoxious sex while I'm asleep in the other room." he groaned.

"I'm lucky I've never had that problem with Arthur, but that grumpy ass never gets any anyway" the car ride consisted of little chit chat until they reached the venue and parked up. Waiting in line was a pain but they got inside eventually. Matthew followed Alfred and was considering holding his hand since he could easily lose him in the crowd but he refrained from doing so since public displays of affection is something you do on the third date.

Alfred looked over at the Canadian then quickly averted his gaze when the other nearly seen him. He wanted to hold his hand but it seemed inappropriate on the first date. He did it anyway, intertwining his fingers with the other man's. "C'mon, we're down in the standing" he led the other, hoping he didn't notice the redness of his cheeks

Matthew blushed and squeezed his hand and smiled genuinely before he averted his attention to the concert. The band made a huge entrance, complete with fireworks and everything. A bit into the concert the American looked over to Matthew to see if he was enjoying himself.

Matthew cheered as the lead singer, Benjamin Kowalewicz, began belting out lyrics to his favourite song. Subconsciously he began swaying his hips in a seductive matter with a smirk playing at his lips. Alfred gaze ran along the other's body and he suddenly felt extremely hot. Before he realized he was dragged by nearby concert goers into a mosh pit .

"Him! He's the one that grouped me!" a random bombshell blonde yelled, pointing at Alfred. Alfred shrunk a little as her supposed boyfriend, a big beefy man with a shaved head and an ugly sneer, came along, picking a fight. "Alfred!" he looked over to see Matthew calling him right as the man punched him in the face. Alfred stumbled back a little before regaining his balance, threw away his now broken glasses and attacked the man, punching him and hitting wherever he could before his friends came along and held Alfred up while he got beaten

Matthew fought off those who were attacking Alfred mercilessly. He punched the big beefy jerk in the jaw and by the resounding pop he heard he was pretty sure he dislocated it. As soon as they turned their attention to their friend he grabbed Alfred and pulled him into the crowd by his shirt.

Alfred was relieved when they lost the gang in the crowd, getting his breath back. "Sorry about that Matt...and thanks for saving me"

"What the hell happened to you?" Matthew pulled Alfred's face closer to his with his hands and inspected Alfred for cuts and bruises.

"I don't know. Somebody just pulled me into a moshpit and this bitch starts yelling about how I grouped her even though I didn't! I'd never do that!" he stopped talking when he got caught off by the beauty of Matthew's Violet eyes in the flashing lights

Matthew sighed, "I know Alfred it was just a misunderstanding." Once he was finished inspecting Alfred for cuts he removed his hands. "You have a cut on your lip and a bruise on your cheek but you'll be okay." His eyes wandered from his lips to his eyes and he found himself blushing from the bright blue intensity of his Caribbean orbs.

Alfred looked away then back at the Canadian. "Matt, could you forgive me if I did something kinda silly?"

"Depends on what it is." Arthur said using every inch of his will not to smash his lips against the American's.

"Well..." Alfred brought his hand up to his lip. I didn't seem to be bleeding so 'screw it' he thought. He cupped the Canadian's cheek and kissed him softly yet passionately. He pulled back slightly, opening his eyes to gaze back into those purple orbs he found hypnotizing.

Matthew didn't delay in pulling the American back into the kiss, sneaking his tongue into the other's mouth but keeping it minimal. Alfred snuk one hand behind the man's head and entangled his finger's in his locks, thoroughly loving his taste and warmth.

To them it was perfect. Punk rock music bounding in the back, people too busy with the band to pay them any head. They wanted each other but they still knew little about each other. It was wrong that they were even kissing but whatever.

Matthew got Alfred to drop him back outside the coffee shop, not wanting his dearest big brother to make an appearance and ruin the night.

When Matthew got home he was greeted by a rather annoyed Francis. "Matthew! Where have you been!? I was worried sick!"

"I told you I had a date." Matthew huffed

"A stick in the mud like you get a date?" Francis questioned

"Can we talk tomorrow, I don't like getting questioned by a man in a face-mask." Matthew retaliated before going to his room.

* * *

**THIS IS NOT COMPLETELY MY WORK! I REPEAT, THIS IS NOT COMPLETELY MY WORK!**

I was RPing with somebody on Omegle and they we England and I was America and this is what happened until the part Alfred kisses Matthew. The rest is completely me!

They disconnected before I could ask permission but it was too perfect not to use so if you were the person I RP'd this with thank you so much!


	3. Chapter 3, Second Date part 1

Alfred tiredly cleaned out the coffee machine, wondering when the opportunity to take that hot Canadian on another date would arise. What was the appropriate time to wait before calling again. A week? A moth? It was driving him mad! Wait, maybe he was supposed to wait for Matthew to call him? His head was racing when Mathias patted him on the shoulder. He turned to the Dane.

"Alfred, what are you still doing here? Your shift ended half an hour ago!" he exclaimed, pointing a thumb to the clock. Alfred double checked his phone. Shit, Arthur expected him home ages ago.

"Sorry, been distracted."

"Trying to figure out when to ask Matthew on a date?"

"Uh, yeah, how did you know?"

"You were mumbling about it while you were cleaning out the machine." Mathias pointed out. Alfred's checks went a faint scarlet.

"Really!?" He practically yelled, making the Dane laugh.

"Don't think about it!" he patted the american on the back, rather roughly "You already took him out on the first date, now he has to ask you out on the second! That's how it works."

"Oh, yeah." Alfred mentally rolled his eyes at himself. How dumb could he be.

He hung up his apron in the back room, stretching as he grabbed his messenger bag and headed out the back door. In the alley his 1959, Cherry Red Thunderbird was parked. It was a rather old car, but, in his mind, a beauty like this deserved to be driven for all to see, not parked for only a few to speculate. He kept it in good condition too. Admittedly, he had borrowed Arthur's Toyota for his first date with Mattie. However, he knew the next chance he got he was going to show off his precious Tina.(Yeah, he named the car. Something this wonderful shouldn't go without a title.) He got in the driver's side, tossing his bag into the passenger seat. He pulled the keys out of his pocket and into the ignition, turning it on. Tina coughed twice before purring to a start.

"You're don't sound too good." he spoke to the car, starting her off. "I'll have to check you soon." he pulled out of the alley.

~#~#~#~#~

Matthew flopped onto the sold cream couch, blowing the breath out of him.

"Do not flop like a fish in that suit!" his older brother Francis chided. Matthew groaned in displeasure. He should have known better then for him, a successful Branch Manager for Beilschmidt Banking, to even try to relax in his brand new suit, hand picked for him by his French fashion designer big brother, in front of said brother. "It wrinkles easily." Matthew rolled off the couch, earning more unwanted stares of disgust.

"You know what else wrinkles easily? You're sagging neck." the tired Canadian retorted, stabbing at one of Francis' more fretted over flaw. The Frenchman raised a hand to cover his neck.

"You shut up! You're crankier then an Englishman on Bastille day!"

"You're a drama queen." he called back before disappearing into his room. He neatly folded the suit, placing it on his desk so he could wear it again tomorrow. He flopped onto his bed in nothing but maple leaf boxers. He checked his phone, now seeing it was Thursday so he didn't have work tomorrow. Where did the week go, he swore it was Monday yesterday.

He reached over to his bedside table, picking up the ticket from the concert Alfred had taken him too. Shit, that was nearly two weeks ago. Alfred was probably panicking. Matthew needed to organize something soon. But what!? A movie? No, something a bit more social. Dinner? What if he picks a place Alfred doesn't like. Comedy show? The only somewhat good one was open mic night in the Coffee Shop. After a while of contemplating, he retorted to his only other choice.

"Francis!" he yelled for his brother "Come here!"

"What's the magic word!"

"Si'l vous plait!"

"Non!"

"Tu petite merde, entrer ici!" (you little shit, get in here)

The mildly amused Frenchman entered. "What do you want, mon petite frere."

"Dating advice."

"Oh my." he sat at the end of the bed, setting the dishcloth he had been using to clean the shelves next to him. "Things must be getting serious with Chicken Alfredo."

Matthew giggled. He remembered sitting in the coffee shop with his brother when they overhead someone calling Alfred a chick-magnet. Somehow that had led them to nick-naming him Chicken Alfredo. Wait, did that mean he was the chi-never mind.

He explained the problem at hand, earning an amused laugh from Francis. "Well, tomorrow if your day off, right? Why not go to that new arcade that opened. I know you have a faint interest in video games."

Matthew sat up, thinking it over. "Yeah, we could check out that arcade and get something to eat on the way out." he exclaimed excitedly.

Francis frowned. "That's not very romantic. Why not see a movie instead, something that touches the soul!"

"Like Fifty shades of grey." Matthew commented

"HEAVENS NO!" Francis yelled out "I will not have my brother support such a horrible example of love. It is nothing but romanticized abuse!" he huffed. "If you really wanted to scare him it's a pity we don't live in France any more. Did you know in the catacombs of Par-"

"Yeah Yeah Yeah-" Matthew interrupted him before he could begin his creepy story. "Maybe some other time, I - ohh." he drifted off. "I know what we could do." he shooed Francis out of the room, "Get out, I need to call Alfie." picking up the phone.

~#~#~#~#~

Alfred ate another fistful of cheetos, sitting upside-down on the worn out leather love-seat, grunts sounding from his TV as his character played it's special move. "oh mah gawd jus' kiwl hem awedy!" he yelled at the TV through a mouthful of cheetos. Arthur glanced at him over the top of his book.

"So, how was work?" he asked, closing his book over. Maybe some light conversation would fill the air better then the sound of Alfred's video game. Alfred munched the cheetos and swallowed, turning right-side up.

"It was fine. This one guy-" Just then, his phone went off. "Talk later." he reached over and picked it up. Arthur rolled his eyes, standing up to disappear into the kitchen. "Hello?"

"Hello?" a quiet voice came down the line "It's Matthew." Alfred sat up, brushing the crumbs off his shirt as if the other were in the same room.

"Heyy Mattie. It's Alfred." he coughed, the dust from the cheetos catching in his throat. Matthew asked if Alfred was okay "Yeah yeah, I'm fine. What's up?"

"I was wondering if you were doing anything this weekend."

"No, I'm working early tomorrow then I got the whole weekend to myself."

"Have!" Arthur called in from the kitchen.

"Stay out of a private conversation old man!" Arthur yelled back. "Sorry, room-mate."

"It's okay. I live with my brother so I understand." said Frenchman still had his head poked around the door, mouthing the words 'ask him out'. Matthew motioned with his hands for him to leave. "I was wondering if you wanted to check out the new arcade that opened"

"Awesome! I heard they had a new sonic game and everything!" Alfred began ranting about the arcade, everything he heard from Kiku. Kiku was without a doubt the biggest game expert this side of the world. "but that's what I've heard, I don't really know what it's like cause I'm always at work."

"So, do you wanna go out...Saturday? We can meet up around two o'clock."

"It's a date!" Alfred exclaimed "I mean...ah...yeah." Matthew suppressed a small laugh at the other's shyness.

"I'll see you then."

"Yeah, see ya then."

The two exchanged goodbyes before hanging up. Alfred buried his face into the couch. Was he really get flustered at this point.

"I must say Alfred." Arthur sat back in his arm chair. "Watching you fail at romance is quiet funny to say the least."

"Shut up!" Alfred threw a cushion at him, followed by another, and another, until the sofa had no cushions left.

~#~#~#~#~

Alfred laughed obnoxiously in the comfort of his car. He had arrived early so he passed the time by looking up crappy jokes online. Most made him cringe, but some were rather funny. He looked at the clock, realizing he was now half an hour late. He quickly jumped out of the car, scrambling to lock it and sprint from the car park across the road from the Arcade.

It didn't have a creative name, simply 'ARCADE' in Neon lights shun brightly over a class door. The entire front was glass windows and door. Within it was decorated with with bright red paint with dark brown boarders. The roof was black with small lights within the concrete, giving it an almost space-like appearance.

He looked around, spotting Matthew by the coin machines. It took him a while to realize it was him. Alfred was used to Matthew being smartly dress in pressed suits and well polished shoes, sometimes with decorative waistcoats. His hair was often pulled back with a hair-tie and some hair-sliders. Now he was much more casual. His jeans were straight cut, only sagging at the heel, meeting rather new red converse. He couldn't see his shirt since he wore a bright red hoodie. Not baggy but not fitted. Even in casuals, he looked like a king. A king drinking a soda while playing on his phone waiting for Alfred to haul his ass.

Alfred approached him, pulling his attention from the phone. Matthew smiled up at him. "Hey Alfie." oh gosh. Second date and he already had a pet name. Was that cute? or creepy? stop over thinking things Alfred!

"Hey, sorry for being late. Traffic was crazy." Alfred laughed nervously.

"What traffic? The roads are clear." Matthew pointed out. 'Well shit' Alfred thought as he tried to mumble out a response. "Don't worry. While you were stuck in traffic, I got us a couple of cards." The Canadian pulled out two violet cards. Alfred eyed them weirdly, while would they need cards? Matthew picked this up. "For the games." Alfred still didn't get it. "Let me show you."

He led the other over to an empty game. Mario Kart. He pointed to a card slot. "We swipe them through to play instead of inserting coins."

"Ahh, I see." Matthew offered one of the cards. Alfred took it, eyeing it over. Seeing no indication of how many games were on it. Alfred slipped into one of the Mario Kart chairs. "Wanna play?"


End file.
